Fractured
by TrueLordPWNY
Summary: All Might never caught the young Midoriya before she got home. There, she decided to follow Bakugo's advice and tried to commit suicide. Fortunately, she survived her attempt. Now it's up to All Might, Bakugo, and others to pick up the fractured pieces of this broken girl. Nicer!Bakugo depressed!fem!Izuku. ItsukuxShinso


A/N: The name Itsuku and nickname Charity came from a great, but incomplete fanfic called Robotic Queen. Please go check out that fanfic and other stories by the author, Woona the Cat. This story is one of the main inspirations for this story, and I wanted to pay them back.

* * *

"I cannot simply say you can become a hero even without power," All Might's words echoed through Itsuku's head along with several others. Her mother's apology, the doctor's dismissal of her dream, the hero scolding her, but one phrase grew louder than all the others. "Believe that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a last chance dive off the roof!".

"Sorry, Kacchan, but while I can't jump," said Itsuku as she pulled out the knife she took from the kitchen, "hopefully, this will be good enough." The young quirkless girl took a breath and thrust the blade into her chest. The last thing she remembered before falling unconscious was her mother's scream.

(at Bakugo's home)

"W-What?" stuttered the foul mouth male as he tried to process what he just heard.

"Itsuku is in the hospital," repeated the boy's mother, Mitsuki. "She stabbed herself with a knife." She said something else, but all Katsuki could hear was his words from earlier that day.

"Take a last chance dive off the roof," he muttered under his breath. He felt numb. He caused this; he pushed Itsuku to this point. Katsuki felt something wet roll down his cheek, and he realized that he was crying. "I'm going to the hospital."

"We're all going together," said Mitsuki as she threw the car keys to her husband. The car ride to the hospital gave Katsuki time to reflect on his past.

(Toshinori)

"So this is young Midoriya's home," said Toshinori as he looked at the address that his friend, Naomasa, managed to get for him. Walking up to the door, he knocked and waited. When no one came, he tried again.

"Are you looking for Inko?" asked a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a man standing there. "She's not here. An ambulance just stopped by, so you'll find her at the hospital".

'Hospital,' thought Toshinori with worry. "What happened?"

"I don't know everything," said the man before he leaned in as if he was telling a big secret, "but I heard that her daughter was stabbed."

"Stabbed?!" shouted Toshinori in shock before he began running toward the nearest hospital.

(Hospital)

"Punch me," requested Katsuki to everyone's surprise. "I did this." he glanced at the unconscious Itsuku. "I pushed her to this point."

"I..." Inko tried to say something, but Katsuki cut her off.

"Itsuku probably never told you, but I bullied her," Katsuki got unusually quiet. "I hurt her both physically and emotionally. I told her that if she wanted a quirk, then she should take a dive off the roof and hope she is reborn with one". No one made a sound.

"No," said Inko as she clenched her fist. "I want to punch you, but Itsuku wouldn't want that." Inko began sobbing as she continued talking. "She would forgive you, but I can't. I also know that I can't keep you away from my daughter. She will still want to spend time with you" Mitsuki placed her hand on the grieving mother's shoulder, but Inko shrugged her off. "Instead, I want you to live with the knowledge that you, Katsuki, nearly caused Itsuku to die, despite wanting to be a hero." Her voice was dry at this point. "Leave and don't come back until Itsuku allows it," Katsuki said nothing, only glanced sorrowfully back at Itsuku.

"Who the fuck are you?" said Katsuki, breaking his vow of silence.

"I'm Toshinori Yagi," said a male voice that Inko didn't recognize. "I'm here to see Itsuku."

"How do you know my daughter?" asked Inko before Katsuki could yell.

"That's a long story," he said with a sigh. He turned to the nurse that was in the room. "Can we get some privacy? Code 5 level".

"Sir, that is only available for heroes and police," said the nurse, causing another sigh to escape the skeletal male.

"Give me a second," He said as he pulled out his phone. Quickly dialing a number, he said, "I need a favor...I need you to issue a code five privacy level at Musutafu General Hospital...I know...it's important...thanks, I'll pay you back." Toshinori handed the phone to the nurse, who held it up to her ear.

"Naomasa Tsukauchi, police detective," the man on the phone introduced himself. "Give Toshinori the code five privacy level. My permission should be enough, right?"

"Well, yes, but..." the nurse said nervously.

"Did they change the laws without notifying me?" he said in a joking tone, trying to calm the nurse. "Trust me." the nurse nodded and handed back the phone. Toshinori thanked his friend and hung up. Both he and Inko watched as the nurse completely sealed up the room. After she left, Inko asked one question.

"Who are you?"

"I want you to promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to reveal," Toshinori said, staring into Inko's eyes. "Normally, I wouldn't tell people this, but if I don't, it will be impossible to explain my connection with your daughter." Inko nodded in agreement. To her surprise, the thin male inflated into a familiar shape. **"I am All Might"**

"What?" said Inko as she tried to process what she just learned. All Might deflated back into his true form and said nothing for a little bit, allowing Inko time to gather her thoughts. "How do you know my daughter?"

"I saved her from a villain," he answered, getting a gasp from Itsuku's mother. "After some stuff happened, she asked me a simple question, 'Can I be a hero without a quirk?'". Inko looked up in surprise. "I'm guessing you heard that question before. Well, after I explained my true form to your daughter, I told her that she couldn't be a hero without any power. I told her to be realistic."

"It's not your fault," said Inko in a forgiving tone.

"I saw her again moments later," said Toshinori, ignoring Inko. "I made a mistake and dropped the villain that I just caught. This villain captured the boy that just left. The heroes that were there couldn't do anything, and it doesn't seem like any help was coming." A smile grew on the hero's face as he gestured to the young female. "Then your daughter ran forward, fear on her face, but despite the fear, when her friend asked her why she was there, she smiled and said, 'you looked like you were asking for help.'

"So why are you here?" asked Inko, curious.

"It was her actions that allowed me to push past my limits and save them," he said, looking down. "If she hadn't been there... If she hadn't told me about her life, I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk".

"You mean..." Inko trailed off as she thought about what she just learned.

"I went to your home to thank her, correct what I told her, and finally suggest something," said Toshinori. "When I heard about your daughter being stabbed, I ran here."

"What was your suggestion?" questioned Inko, deciding not to the Pro about her daughter's suicide attempt.

"Right now, I can only be a hero for three hours," Toshinori placed a hand on his stomach, "and I've been looking for someone to succeed me."

"And you want Itsuku to be that person?" Inko asked in disbelief.

"Not right away," clarified Toshinori, "but I was planning to take her as my student."

Inko was about to respond when Itsuku awoke with a groan. Both adults turned to look at the bed as the teenage girl opened her eyes.

* * *

First, if Bakugo seemed out of character, then I succeed. Bakugo's world is crumbling around him, and he can't stop it.

Second, I had trouble writing Inko's reaction to Bakugo's confession, so any suggestion will help. While not everything will appear, everything will help. Not only will this help improve this story, but every other story that I'm writing.


End file.
